What's this feeling!
by Deathly Jester
Summary: Kinda like the title says this story has nothing to do with our new life, just a nice little one-shot. ] I hope you like it and please R&R God bless and thanks for reading!


Deathly Jester: Okay…So I was skyping a friend and BAM! Idea…so I don't own YP-YPP

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I had no idea what was going on! I mean…I woke up today and found Kashino next to me, it must have been freezing, sleeping without a jacket. I still had this feeling, this…I can't describe it at all! I feel happy! And, UGHH I can't describe it at all, I mean…it's like I'm full of joy, yet scared at the same time! Happy yet angry, it's every emotion I've ever felt all mixed into one!

"Rumi, I need your help with something!" I called to my roommate, Rumi, who was sitting at her desk in our room. She just looked up, a little bit worried.

"What is it Ichigo?" She set down on her bed across from mine. I went on describing the feeling and everything; she just looked at me in awe.

"What?" I asked not liking the look in her eyes.

"Ichigo, that's the feeling of being in LOVE! It's how every book has ever described it! All of you emotions mashed up into one whenever you're around them. Its…soooo romantic! I wonder if Kashino feels the same way." Rumi said whipping out her phone, getting ready to text someone.

"RUMI! Don't text him! I don't think he could even feel the same way about me."

"One, I'm not going to text him, I was going to text Hanabusa, and two, what if he does! He gave you his jacket, and maybe got sick because of it, and slept like…1-2 feet away from you just in case you got cold again. Think about it! It's totally the same thing! And if he doesn't, well he missing out, not let me text him to make sure!" Rumi said texting as fast as she could and sending it before I could get to it. And when I did, it was already to late, all I saw was:

_Message sent. Would you like to save to folder? _

* * *

Kashino's POV

* * *

"But Makoto, what if she does feel the same way about you, think about it?! She didn't freak out when she woke up right?" Hanabusa said lying down on his bed.

"No, but It could have just been shock! I mean I would freak out if I found out that you slept next to me the whole night, and beside, how can I even ask her?!"

_'DINGGG'_

"Someone just texted me…Wow." Was all he said, nothing more than a wow. His eyes were really wide, they looked as if they were going to pop out of his head

"What is it!?" I exclaimed, trying to see what the text was. But before I could he snapped it away.

"Ask Ichigo out tomorrow and I'll tell you who and what was texted to me." Hanabusa said deleting the message on his phone so I could sneak a peek tomorrow while he's sleeping or showering.

_SIGH_

Fine…You win this round, but I mean…I've just got to ask Ichigo out, I mean if she say's yes, then I had nothing to worry about! But what if she say's no! I'd never be able to look her in the eye's again! I'd have to leave the school!

Deciding not to think too much on it anymore, I just slept. It's about the only thing to calm the nerves running throughout my body, I felt like I was going to die! And I will if she say's no…I just couldn't handle it!

* * *

Next morning after school Kashino's POV

* * *

"Hey Ichigo…can I talk to you?" I said walking with her over to the fountain the school had.

"Well I'm just going to come right out and say it. I've really been thinking about what happened yesterday, and…I think I might be in love with you, know I know you don't feel the same way but-" I was cut off by her arms hugging me.

"I…I think I might like you too." She said burying her head into my chest. I can't believe it…She feels the same way about me! I just hugged her back and smiled, burying my face into her hait, that oddly enough, smelled like strawberries. Ichigo…my Ichigo. I'll never let her go.

* * *

Deathly Jester: Okay…So what you guys think about this one~? I really like it truth be told! This is just a one-shot, so I don't think I'll be adding to it, I don't really see a way I can add to it…And I did just do some more editing, while I was reading through it, I saw some mistakes I had made, and a guest review, I was going to reply back thanks...but oh well, who ever sent me that review with the advice, thanks... =]

So enough talking, just leave a few reviews and I'll be happy!

God bless, and goodnight~


End file.
